Frayed Edges
by Spoopysis
Summary: Repost from Ao3, Shimura Tenko is adopted by Midoriya Inko after his father's death and gets the family he deserves.


"Summary: Tenko tries not to remember the day he lost this father. But he'll never forget the days he met his Family.

Social Worker Inko au, cross posted to AO3

Tenko stared blankly at the wall in front of him. The woman with the green hair and kind eyes sat next to him, she was saying something that didn't quite process in a voice too soft to hear over the ringing in his ears. He kept his hands curled into fists. The blood and dust had been washed away by the someone whose face he couldn't remember.

"Tenko," she slid into his range of vision, eyes determined. "Would you like to stay with me until we find some of your extended family? I have an extra room and we can get some take out. Where ever you want to go."

Tenko blinked. She would take in a villain so quickly? He gave her a sharp nod and followed her out of the building. She tried to get him to take her hand when they reached a particularly dense crowd. Green eyes softened again as she knelt down to his height. "Are you scared you might hurt me with your quirk?" Tenko nodded. "well I heard from the doctors that your quirk only works if you touch with all five fingers. so," she started towards a nearby store, Tenko feeling himself be pulled along by some unseen force.

Mrs. Midoriya, as it said on her name tag, perused the aisles for something. She placed several items in her shopping basket before she found a rack of gloves. "Would you like to pick out a pair for yourself? There isn't much variety I'm afraid, but I think these blue ones would look very nice on you dear."

The blue gloves were the same shade as his hair, and also seemed to be the right size for him. He nodded, wondering why she would spend her money on something that would turn to dust so quickly.

As she paid, Tenko watched the other objects pass over the scanner. A pair of large blue buttons, a sewing kit, scissors, a bag of chocolates, and a short ribbon the same color as the gloves.

They sat at a table in a nearby restaurant and Mrs. Midoriya told him to order anything he wanted. Mrs. Midoriya began to unpack the objects.

He watched as she snipped off two fingers from each glove, thumb and index. then she pulled out the seam along the thumb, carefully folding in the end of the two halves inward and sewing them shut. she sewed on the ribbon and button so that the two ends could be fastened together. She repeated the whole process with the other glove.

"Hmmm, that should do for now. Oh, eat up dear! Your food's going cold."

"Are.." Tenko coughed, throat surprisingly dry. "are those... to stop my quirk?"

Mrs Midoriya giggled. "Well, its a bit of a short term fix. I'll try to make you a better pair later on. or we could meet with a support company and get you a special permit for some gear." She tucked the gloves into her purse. "Food first though. You need to eat something."

\--

Six months later, Inko ('Mrs. Midoriya makes me feel so old dear, please just call me Inko.) burst through the door excitedly. "Tenko! Id' like you to meet someone."

Tenko dropped(set down carefully) his Gameboy(only his, brand new, Inko got it for him when he went two weeks without disintegrating anything.) and made his way to the front door. A boy about his age, but thinthinthinwaytoothin with red hair and burns on his arms and face clung to hismother Inko like the walls were going to manifest some vicious monster. Inko spoke very softly with him, encouraging him to step closer.

"Tenko, this is Dabi. he's going to stay with up a little while. Please be nice to him."

'Dabi' gave him a strange look but Tenko knew what he had to do(if he was good maybe he'd get a brand new thing.). He held out a gloved hand in greeting. "Hi, I'm Tenko. Do you like Pokémon?"

"Pokémon is for babies."

He had to die.

\--

"... And that's how capitalism has corrupted an otherwise sound and reasonable system of justice."

Dabi rubbed his forehead in agitation. "I just asked if I could borrow your game boy charger."

Tenko grinned and tossed the charger to his 'brother'. "Knock yourself out."

"Hey, its all tangled!"

Tenko giggle maliciously as Dabi started to untangle the charger. Both boys stopped and looked towards the front door as keys rustled audibly just outside. It was still too early for that to be Inko to be home from work. Dabi dove behind the couch and Tenko squeezed into the coat closet. Both boys held their breath as the door creaked open.

"Inko?" A gruff voice called out. When they didn't receive an answer the voice began muttering too quietly to hear.

Dabi peered over the top of the couch before hiding again as a large figure entered the room. "When did she get new furniture? I haven't been away that long."

The person was much taller than Inko, with messy red curls. They sported a pair of thick black horns that curled inward like ram horns and specks of black on their neck and face. They shuffled toward the coat closet. When the door of the closet swung open and Tenko made eye contact with a pair of green reptilian eyes he was proud to say he never screamed and panicked. The same could not be said for the dragon-like man who stood on the other end.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, CLOSET TODDLER!" The man shrieked and tripped backwards on to the couch, destroying it under his weight.

Dabi looked down at him and blinked. "Tenko, I think you killed him."

He yelped and began unfastening his gloves. "Quick, grab the vacuum cleaner, we need to get rid of the evidence!"

"Not dead."the man sat up slowly and looked at both of them. "Who are you two?"

"Inko says we're not supposed to talk to strangers." Dabi says.

The man grinned, flashing rows of sharp teeth. "Well I'm Inko's Husband, Hisashi. There. Not a stranger."

The boys shared a look. He couldn't be that bad if Inko let him keep a key of the apartment. "I'm Tenko and that's Dabi. We live here."

"Ah! I see. What kind of quirks do the two of you have? I have a Fire-breathing quirk, it's not that strong though." Hisashi blew a tiny puff of black smoke at the ceiling, embers dancing in the air for a moment before dispersing.

Dabi shifted uncomfortably at the sight of the quirk. Tenko took the opportunity to grab the man's attention. "My quirk is called Decay! Inko made me these gloves so I don't use it by accident on stuff I don't want to break!"

Hisashi seemed intrigued. "Ah so it's touch activated! Interesting, that would be very useful in disaster scenarios, although it would be a bit hard to market from a combat prespective…" the man began to mutter to himself, tapping his chin as he considered the pros and cons of that kind of quirk. Once the boys realized that Hisashi was no longer paying then any attention, they went back to playing on their systems until Inko got home.

She wasn't too happy about the couch.

\--

"Inko is gonna have a baby." Dabi said.

Tenko's grip on the controller slipped, his character on screen falling into a pit of lava as a result. "What?"

His brother pointed at the swell in Inko's stomach. "That's a baby, it's gonna come out in a few months."

"How do you know?"

"Well in my old house my mom told me that when women ate weird things it meant that the baby was building their personality out of the food. Yesterday I saw Inko mix nutella and whip cream into her katsudon."

Tenko scrunched up his nose. "That sounds stupid."

"It's true! And she said that sweet stuff meant it'd be a girl and savory stuff for boys."

"Dinner's ready!" Inko glanced at the screen. "Oh Tenko, your character died."

"Dabi says you're gonna have a baby."

Inko blinked in surprise. "I am! How did you know?" Dabi shrugged off the question and continued to mine Quartz for their base.

Tenko dropped his controller. "Now I have to share my room with another person!"

Inko giggled. "Well I think it's time for us to get a bigger house."

Dabi's eyes widened in surprise. "Like a whole house? Not just an apartment?"

"Yep! I spoke with Hisashi and he thinks it might be a good investment, especially if we end up taking a few more children down the line."

\--

Snores echoed through the lowest floor of the house, startling Tenko from his sleep. He slid on his gloves and went to investigate. Dabi was already in the hall carrying a sleepy Izuku in his arms. As they made their way down the stairs , causing Izuku to fuss.

When they entered the living room they found a strange woman passed on the couch. She wore a bright pink dress and insanely tall heels. When Dabi flipped on the light, her snores cut off. They watched her shoot up and wave a screwdriver in the air.

"Stay back sluts!" She scanned the room intensely for a moment before noticing the trio standing in the doorway. "Shit. Inkie's been getting busy."

"Who are you?"

The woman beamed, dropping her screwdriver. "I'm your Auntie Mange! Hows about I buy you a couple video games in exchange for you keeping quiet about me swearing in front of you three."

Aunt Mange shrieks were nearly the same pitch as the fire alarms. "I left you alone for three minutes Hisashi!"

Flames licked across Dabi's arms as smoke poured out of the pan. Both Hisashi and Tenko were armed with oven mits and holding spatulas. Izuku sat patiently at the table drawing heroes, the least guilty party in the whole room. Dabi at least had the decency to turn off his quirk when he noticed Mange walk in, Hisashi didn't even flinch.

"It was a good idea in theory."

Mange rubbed the smoke from her eyes. "Let's just clean this up before Inkie sees."

"Before I see what?"

Everyone turned their attention to the door in unison.Inko stood in the door holding the hand of a blonde little girl and hugging a bundle to her chest. Izuku clapped his hand in delight. "Mommy!"

She gave him a tired smile. "Hello sweetie. I see you all had trouble with dinner." Izuku giggled as everyone flinched. "How about we go some where nice so you can all get to know Little Himiko… After you clean this up."

"Yes mom."

\--

Keys rustled in the lock of the door, the siblings all hushing each other at the sound. "Dabi hit the lights."

"This is stupid."

"You're stupid."

"'Upit!" Hayate squealed.

"Good job, Ten-ten. You've corrupted the baby."

"Shhhh!"

The door opened just as Inko was finishing up talking with their new sibling. "... Other's will love you!"

"... Other's?"

"SURPRISE!!" The Siblings all jumped out of their hiding spots and rushed to swarm the newcomer.

"He's older than you Ten-Ten!" Himiko bounced from foot to foot.

"Not by that much! I've still been here the longest so I still make the rules!"

"So you're saying he's the baby?"

"'Abie!"

Their mother attempted to calm them. "Children please don't overwhelm him!"

Soon the teenager was sat at the dinner table as the younger children asked questions about his quirk and his life. While Jin did seem overwhelmed at first he quickly relaxed as the others began chattering about themselves. Himiko was begging Inko to let her show off her own quirk, Izuku lamented the lack of his own, and Tenko was dragging Jin around the house for a tour.

"And this is your room!"

Izuku stomped his feet. "No! that's Auntie's room!"

Mom pat his head. "Izuku, She has her own apartment. This was just a Guest Room before."

Himiko giggled as Izuku flushed with embarrassment. "It's okay, Zu-zu. She prefers the couch anyway. Say's it's better for her back."

Tenko ruffled Izuku's hair. His newest pair of gloves was jet black unlike his older pair. They were a few sizes too large but durable enough that he would probably outgrow them before they started to fall apart. Tenko watched his mother and siblings help Jin settle into his room. He slipped off his gloves and slipped them into his pocket. "Hey Jin! Look what I can do!"


End file.
